The present invention relates to coupon cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coupon card which is disposed within a promotional mailer.
Coupon cards having a number of mini-coupons which may be removed and redeemed are well known. It is also well known to place an individual mini-coupon directly on a product for instant redemption. The mini-coupons are a popular means of attracting customers and encouraging additional sales. The prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons have various constructions and are used for a multitude of applications. Examples of some prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,838; 4,767,654; 5,308,120; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 378,220; 5,501,491; 5,865,470; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,455; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 415,194; and 5,417,458.
One-piece promotional mailers are also well known in the art. These mailers are typically sent through the postal service system under a bulk rate postage. The postal service system requires a particular size and format for a first class postcard, which must be at least 0.007xe2x80x3 thick and no more than 0.16xe2x80x3 thick, at least 3.5xe2x80x3 in width, and no more than 4.25xe2x80x3 in width, and at least 5xe2x80x3 in length, and no more than 6xe2x80x3 in length. Cards which exceed the maximum postcard size are charged an increased rate.
The mailers usually have advertisements, informational messages and other like promotional verbiage imprinted thereon. There may also be an index card, such as Rolodex type business card, at least partially attached to the mailer. Specifically, the index cards are at least partially die cut from the mailer. A user then tears the index card out of the mailer. Examples of promotional mailers having removable index cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,311 and 5,076,490. The prior art mailers, however, are formed of a single sheet of paper material such that the structural integrity of the mailers is in question. In addition, the die cuts reduce the rigidity of the mailers. During the high speed processing of the mailers, the index cards may become detached or deform about the die cuts such that the mailers become damaged, mutilated or otherwise destroyed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a promotional mailer having sufficient structural integrity to support a removable item disposed within the mailer. In addition, it would be desirable to incorporate the advantages and popularity of the mini-coupons or other retail incentive means into the convenience of a first class or bulk rate promotional mailer. Finally, it would be even more desirable to incorporate an entire coupon card, having a plurality of mini-coupons or other retail incentives into a structurally sound mailer. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to a two-piece in one postcard housing an integral coupon card in the form of a promotional mailer. The promotional mailer generally comprises a base layer, typically comprised of paper or card stock, having a peripheral edge and first and second opposing surfaces. A plastic film is laminated to the first side of the base layer. A top layer is adhered to the second layer of the base layer. A release liner may be disposed between the base layer and the top layer. For additional support, a plastic film may be laminated on the top layer. A redemption card is created in the promotional mailer and defined by score lines intermittently cut through the top layer, base layer and plastic film so as to securely maintain the redemption card in place until it is forcibly removed by tearing away the redemption card at the score lines. The redemption card has at least one edge which is defined by the peripheral edge of the base layer. The redemption card includes means for redeeming offers associated with the redemption card.
Typically, the peripheral edge of the base layer, and thus the promotional mailer, is defined by first, second, third and fourth peripheral edges which define a quadrilateral. Preferably, the first and third peripheral edges are parallel to one another and have a length of between 3.5 and 4.25 inches, and the second and fourth peripheral edges are parallel to one another and have a length of between 5.0xe2x80x3 and 6.0xe2x80x3 so as to qualify for post card bulk rate. At least one of the first or second surfaces of the base layer include matter imprinted thereon. Usually, the imprinted matter includes a postage area and an addressing area positioned outside the redemption card.
The redeeming means associated with the redemption card typically includes a plurality of coupons, e.g. mini-coupons, detachably cut into the redemption card. The redeeming means may also include a bar code imprinted onto the redemption card, an integrated circuit chip, and a scratch-off foil overlying an offer printed on the redemption card. At least one of the bar code, detachable coupons, and/or magnetic bar code may be attached to the promotional mailer outside of the periphery of the redemption card as well.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the redemption card defines a rectangle having dimensions approximating a credit card. In such an embodiment, wherein the promotional mailer defines a quadrilateral, two edges of the redemption card are defined by the peripheral edge of the base layer. The redemption card can also comprise one or more key tags having an aperture therethrough and sized for attachment to a key chain.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.